


Mr. & Mrs. Claus

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 4: “You want to dress as Santa?” + fluffGrace is shocked when Judd volunteers to help out the children of the 126 by dressing up as Santa Claus.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067360
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Mr. & Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> *Here I am using the twins again for all my Tarlos fans out there!   
> **Also, I stole the idea that the Ryder’s do Santa’s laundry from Gilmore Girls. You’re welcome.

Grace was shocked to find the house quiet when she got home from running her errands.

Normally leaving Judd alone with Harlow around nap time resulted in nothing but pillow fights and blanket forts and absolutely no sign of a nap.

But today, well today appeared to be different, because when Grace peeked at the baby monitor the three year old was out like a light.

She decided not to mention it and jinx herself, so instead she dropped her bags on the floor and plopped down beside her husband on the couch.

“You know, I heard an interesting rumor around the 126 today…” In fact, she had heard several interesting rumors around the firehouse today, but there was only one she wanted to share with the man.

“Really now?” He didn’t even look up from his video game and she wondered if he already knew what she was going to say. “And why were you listening to rumors at the 126?”

“Because I was waiting for Michelle to get out of a meeting and there was lots of talking going on around there.” She knew that Marjan, Mateo, and Paul were gossips, but good lord they seemed tame to some of the other people hanging out around the station earlier that day.

“Is that so?” She simply hummed an acknowledgement as she removed her boots and stretched her legs out into his lap.

“Yes sir. It appears that the man who usually plays Santa has landed himself in a bit of a predicament this year.” In fact, he had landed himself in the middle of what appeared to be a rather nasty legal battle over something she hadn’t bothered to get details on.

“Yes he sure has.” Judd seemed to know though and judging by the smirk on his face, she was right, she didn’t want to know.

“There’s also a rumor going around that a new Santa has already been chosen.” Which seemed rather quick as the old Santa’s issues only appeared on Monday and here they were on Thursday.

“Interesting.” He nodded his head as he bit at his lip, a sure fire sign that he was holding something back.

“Interesting indeed…” She mirrored his head nod with a chuckle.

“Any idea who this new Santa is?” He raised an eyebrow as he asked the question, his eyes shifting away from the TV for a second as he watched for her reaction.

“Well, according to the rumors…” Which TK had later confirmed, a fact she wouldn’t tell Judd about just yet, “I’m married to him.”

“Well it appears you are.” The smile on his face said that he was rather proud of himself for his new job title and she couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head back and forth.

“And how in the world did they convince you to become Santa?” Judd was the least likely person in the firehouse to agree to be Santa.

Hell, she figured Marjan would agree before him, and the woman didn’t even celebrate Christmas.

“Well TK explained that it was really important.” Of course he agreed because TK asked him, he would never let his surrogate baby brother down now would he? “And then he reminded me that this is the first year that Clara is getting to see Santa. And then he started going on and on about how Olivia would just be over the moon because she apparently thinks Santa isn’t coming this year and…”

“He really used his kids to guilt trip you into being Santa?” That sounded just like something TK would do and she knew the younger man would feel no shame in it either.

“Would he be TK Strand if he didn’t?” No, no he would not.

“You better remember to add that Reyes to the end of that Strand, Judson Ryder, or Carlos is gonna have words with you.” It was still something they all were getting used to, the couple having been the first to get a hyphenated last name and all, but Carlos was sure to remind people to add that Reyes at the end of TK’s name now.

“Right. Yeah, don’t tell him about that.” Judd knew it wasn’t safe for Carlos to find out that he had forgotten, again.

“So you’re really gonna be Santa Claus?” She was having a hard time imagining him with a beard and a head full of hair.

“Well I figured it wouldn’t hurt.” He shrugged as he set his controller down and let his hands fall to her feet instead. “Beside, I figured Harlow would get a kick out of it.”

“You cannot tell our daughter that you’re Santa Claus.” The girl was just starting to understand the concept and she would be very confused and disappointed to find out that Santa wasn’t real and was instead, her father.

“Well maybe we just do Santa’s laundry or something…” He stumbled over his words and she smiled as she pushed herself up onto her knees beside him.

“You… are one adorable man.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well thank you,” He turned to look at her with a twinkle in his eyes and she knew he was up to something, “Mrs. Claus.”

She felt her mouth fall open and then shut again, her head shaking back and forth with a soft chuckle.

She should have known she wouldn’t get out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please.


End file.
